The Lost Kuchiki Princess
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: They thought she died long ago but she didn't, she still lives on somewhere. Who will find her? Discover her? Read as the secret reveals of the Lost Kuchiki Princess. OC
1. Chapter 1

_This story is basically about my OC (Sakura Kuchiki) and I'll tell you a bit about her._

_Sakura Kuchiki: She is the missing daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki but someone abducted her and she somehow ended in the Royal Palace. Right now, she is being trained by the Royal Guards to be a Soul Reaper._

_And one more thing I don't own Bleach but I do own the OC so don't use her unless if you have a good reason D:_

_Sorry if it's too short._

_And make sure to review positive thing and things that I need to improve on ^-^_

_Thanks!_

_Oh and one more thing, this is my first fanfic so don't hate. ;3_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

It's been a long day of training and so far I'd been training with Kirinji-san with Shunpo and Healing abilities so far. He also showed me how to defend myself if someone tries to abduct me.

"Make sure you kick the guy in the crotch that way you can really defend yourself haha" he explained.

As young and naive I was I asked " What's a crotch?".

He started flipping out and then he showed the worst horrid I have ever seen then out of nowhere Hikifune-san came and she kicked him in the crotch. He started bawling his eyes out and from that point on I knew that would be the ultimate weapon if a guy were to fight me.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikifune-san

"I'm fine but I found that really disturbing" I said and she laughed.

Hikifune-san or should I say Kirio Hikifune. She is a slender woman with long purple hair and black lips in her rather plump form her appearance changes by having swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks.

The guy who just got kicked in crotch is Tenjirō Kirinji. He is also one of the Royal Guards and he is rather tall with pompadour styled hair. They were all part of the Gotei 13 and former captains.

My name is Sakura Kuchiki and I don't remember anything from my past. I have 2 swords named Sakura no kagayaki. It is a very rare zanpaktou and it is pink with glittering crystals and diamonds on it. So far, I managed to attain bankai but I need to get better in staying in bankai form longer.

Thanks to Kirinji-san, I managed to get use to using 2 swords and 1. I can also use low leveled and sometimes high leveled kido without an incantation. But soon I'll have to leave to find my real family.

_*Flashback*_

"Who are you kid?" asked the tall man with the big hair.

"My name is Sakura Kuchiki" I whimpered.

"Kuchiki,eh? So you must be from the Seiretei right?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything" I explained.

"But we can't just leave poor child here all by herself" said a woman with long purple hair.

"I guess so. Kid, your coming with us to the Royal Palace" he maneuvered.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey" exclaimed Hikifune-san

"I'm up" I said.

"That's good, I made breakfast" she said.

Hikifune-san is the best at cooking, She even taught me how to cook but I know she's much better. She's always been a motherly figure to me, I think I should tell her what's been bothering me lately.

"Umm Hikifune-san, can I ask you something" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I have royal duties to intend but we can talk about after ok?"

"Sure, no problem".

And after that, she shunpoed away.

* * *

She came back and she look really exhausted. So, I decided ask her.

" Ahh Sakura-chan, what was it that you wanted to tell me before?" she asked while drinking her tea.

" I think I need to go to the seiretei" I said.

And she almost choked on her tea.

* * *

**Ok so this is what happened so far and I know it's really crappy but whatever xP**

**I'll update later if more people want to read it! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! I decided to update the next chapter but no one even reviewed or liked it but at least i got 2 followers._

_So I bring you chapter 2 of the lost kuchiki princess!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously on The Lost Kuchiki Princess..._

"Ahh Sakura-chan, what was it that you wanted to tell me before?" she asked while drinking her tea.

"I think I need to go to the Seireitei" I said.

And she almost choked on her tea.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

"I see but why do you want to go?" Hikifune-san asked.

"It's not that I want to stay I do but I want to see who is my real parents and I think I want to join the academy and get stronger" I said

" I understand" she said.

Wait,what? She's actually letting me do this?

"Are you serious, Hikifune-san?"

"Of course I'm serious. I understand that you need to look for your family" she explained.

"So where will I go?" I asked.

"I'll send you off to the Rukongai District but first let's get you some clothes".

* * *

I was wearing the standard shinigami shihakushō with my hair up in a high ponytail and side bangs were showing. Hikifune-san also gave fingerless white tekkō on my hands which seemed not that bad. She started close to me and she got out lipstick.

"Here, let me put some lipstick on you"she grinned.

"HELL,NO. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME. WE'RE ONLY GOING TO THE RUKONGAI DISTRICT NOT SOME FORMAL CELEBRATION!" I yelled

"Oh pooh, why must you be so hot-headed Sakura-chan" she sighed.

"GRRRR" I yelled and a bunch viens kept pooping up on my head.

* * *

After I got ready, I saw Kirinji-san and he approached me.

"Make sure you don't get into any kind of trouble alright kid?" he said.

"Yes Kirinji-san I understand. So tell what is the Seiretei like?"

"Well for starters all the captains there are like children and -"

"So your saying that when you were a captain you considered yourself like a child?"

"Of course not, I would never myself a child now back to the point make sure you use those lessons I taught in good use alright?"

"Hai, Sensei"

"Good, I'll miss you kid."

"I'll miss you too"

That's all I said to him and then I made my way with Hikifune-san to the Rukongai district.

* * *

We made it to the 1st District of West Rukongai and Hikifune-san let me stay with one of her friends until I made it into the Academy.

"Thank you for everything Hikifune-san, I'll forget you".

"Awww" her eyes got all watery. She pulled me into a tight hug and her breasts were in my face.

"Umm H-hikifune-san, I-I-I can't breathe" I said gasping out for air.

"Oh sorry, I'll just miss you so much wawawawa" she cried.

"There,there it's alright. I'm sure we will meet again someday".

"Also, make sure you give this to the head captain when you join the academy and here's some hairbands and ribbons to put in your hair it hides your spiritual pressure".

"Arigatou, Hikifune-san"

Her eyes started to water and then she left.

And after she left and I was all alone until I saw certain white haired man running for his live.

* * *

**Ok that's all for now. Sorry for the shory chapter.**

**I'll update soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. I decided I should update at least once a day. **

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_Previously on The Lost Kuchiki Princess..._

_"Arigatou, Hikifune-san"_

_Her eyes started to water and then she left._

_And after she left and I was all alone until I saw certain white haired man running for his live._

* * *

Juushirou Ukitake's P.O.V

I've got to get away from Shunsui or else those females will get me and I don't want that.

As I was running I bumped into someone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR-Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't see you there honestly" she pleaded.

"Oh it's fine it was fault bumping into you, by the way my name is Juushirou Ukitake, What's you're name?"

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

"Oh it's fine it was fault bumping into you, by the way my name is Juushirou Ukitake, What's you're name?" he asked.

Hmm he seemed nice enough. I really shouldn't yell at him like that after he's part of the Gotei 13.

"Umm my name is Sakura Kuchiki. Nice to meet you Shirou-dono" I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan. By the way, what are you doing all the here"? he asked.

"Oh? I just got here. I'm not a new soul or anything, and also why are running?" I explained.

"Oh that heh, I'm running away from my friend Shunsui because he thinks I need a woman"

"Oh I see. I'll help you deal with this predicament of yours"

"Oh no that's fine really, I don't need any-"

"Silence. I insist on fighting Shunsui myself for your sake, now let's go"

* * *

Ukitake's P.O.V

She ran before and on the back of her coat-oh mu goodness is that what i think it is? SHE'S WEARING THE ROYAL GUARDS SYMBOL. How is that even possible? A child like her in the royal army?

"Umm Sakura-chan, do you know where you're going"

"Of course I do Shirou-dono. Why would I be running around like this if I didn't?"

"Well, okay then"

What is with this girl? First, she meets me and decides to help me. Something about seems very familiar but I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Hurrry up Shirou-dono,quit thinking about me and get a move on"

"Wait,how did you know I was thinking about you?"

"It's obvious. I'm sure you noticed that you can't detect my spiritual pressure"

She's right, I can't detect her spiritual pressure but how?

"Shirou-dono. Is that the Shunsui you speak of?"

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

We stopped to see a tall light skinned man with brown wavy with a straw hat.

"Yes, that is Shunsui" he said nervously.

"Good" I said as I approached him.

"Well well aren't you a little cutie. What are you? Juushirou's bodyguard? Hahaha"

"You'll regret saying that!" I said.

I shupoed so fast behind that I wacked him in his weak point. He fell to the ground and I turned my back on him. He saw the back of my coat and his eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was seeing and then he was knocked out. I picked him and tossed him to Shirou-dono.

"I believe he belongs to you"

"Oh well, thank you Sakura-chan"

"No need, he got on my nerves as well"

"Will I be seeing you anymore?" he asked kindly.

"Maybe,maybe not. Who knows" I said as I looked up at the sky.

I looked at him once more and shupoed away.

* * *

_Back at the Seiretei with Juushirou..._

"How long was I out" asked Shunsui.

"Oh about an hour"

"Who knocked me out" he asked.

"Sakura Kuchiki" I answered

"Kuchiki? That little girl was a Kuchiki and part of the Royal Guards? How is that even possible"

"I know right, but something about her seems awfully familiar. She was rather hot-headed when I meet her" he thought and suddenly something appeared in his mind. Him and Shunsui were look king at each and said "Byakuya Kuchiki" in unison.

" But how is that possible? I don't recall Byakuya having any children".

"It's best that we don't tell him" Shunsui said.

"You're right" I agreed.

* * *

**So what do you think of it so far?**

**Make sure you review so I know what your intentions are about this story.**

**Well, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back, I haven't updated in a while cause school but I'll updating hopefully!**

**I don't own Bleach D:**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**In the Seiretei (Nobody's P.O.V)...**

"Hmm" wondered Ukitake.

"Umm" thinking Shunsui

"Uh huh! I got it"

"What is it?" Shunsui said confused.

"Why don't we look at pictures of Byakuya when he was younger and compare to Sakura?"

"Yea good idea, let's go"!

* * *

**In the Archive...**

"I knew it, they do look a like. I mean look a that mad look in his eyes and the hair!" exclaimed Juushirou

"And just why are you looking at my pictures, _Captain Ukitake"_ said Byakuya as he came out of nowhere.

"Oh this, We're just uhhh"

"We're looking at pictures of you because it reminds us of the old haha" Lied Shunsui.

"Alright" as Byakuya took the pictures from his grasp.

"Aww man at least he felt for it" said Shunsui.

"True, it's best he doesn't find out." Juushirou said.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Rukongai District...**

"I'm so hungry..." Sakura said as she fainted.

Then, everything fell into complete darkness.

* * *

I woke up and found my in a house on a bed. I looked around a kindly woman staring at me.

I asked "Where am I?"

"You are at my house, my grandson found on the ground and brought you here."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He should over there eating watermelon" she smiled.

I looked over to see a boy a little older then me eating his watermelons so care-freely.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh you're I was wondering you would wake up" he grumbled.

I stared at him, I noticed he had white hair just like Shirou-dono's but he had beautiful teal green eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya." he mumbled

"Oh nice name. My name is Sakura Kuchiki"

I noticed he had such strong spiritual pressure, maybe he should join the academy.

"You have such strong spiritual pressure, you should join the academy to become a soul reaper." I suggested

"No way in hell." He grumbled and left.

I was left there speechless and a rather pissed off. What's his problem? I wonder.

I turned to see Granny just sitting there. I decided ask what was Toshiro's problem with soul reapers and she told me everything. I have got to get him into the Academy somehow.

* * *

**Hey Guys! sorry if this was really. I'm sort of reading another fanfiction.**

**Remember review and favorite.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys, Pookie here ^-^_

_I changed the cover of the book so tell what you think of it._

_This time I'll make the chapter somewhat long._

_Enjoy!_

**_I don't own Bleach but I own Sakura Kuchiki so don't use her D:_**

* * *

_In the Seiretei (Juushirou's P.O.V)..._

"Shunsui, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I'm sure about this. Trust me."

"And how many time have you told me that?"I asked.

"Ok whatever, that's not the point just ask Captain Kuchiki and hopefully he'll answer ok?"

"Right but why am I doing this?"

"Cause you're much more softer when it comes to stuff like this, Now go."

I gulped. _It's now or never_. As I walked down the 6th Division, I saw Captain Kuchuki just about to leave his office. I approached him.

"Ah Captain Kuchiki, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Captain Ukitake,and you?" he said in his normal unpleasant voice.

"I'm fine." _Oh no, now for the question._

" By the way, Captain Kuchiki did you have any children?"

He looked up in surprise. _Oh no, I think he's angry maybe I should change but I really want to know._

He sighed and looked up at me and said "I did have one child but she passed away a long time ago". He wouldn't meet my eyes, I could tell he seemed rather uncomfortable with the topic.

"Oh I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki. I didn't realize, it was my fault for asking you such an personal question".

"Yes well, I better be going now. Goodbye" and then he left.

_Poor guy, I wonder how it feels to lose something so precious to you. So maybe, that girl we saw earlier must be Byakuya's long lost daughter. I'm sure but she couldn't have gotten far now could she? I better go tell this to Shunsui._

* * *

_Back in the Rukongai District..._

Sakura's P.O.V

_Hmm, where could've that Toshiro fellow went off too? I must convince him to join the academy for all I know maybe he could become a Captain. Captain Hitsugaya? That suits him heh. Ah found him._

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN SAY THAT TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT?" I didn't even realize how loud I was but I was still at him showing such attitude.

"So, what of it?"

"WHAT?!" My veins starting popping up and I got so mad.

"LISTEN KID, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO. I'M SAKURA KUCHIKI, ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL GUARDS. SO DON'T START GIVING ME ATTTUDE, YOU GOT THAT?!".

_I was so mad, I can't believe I was going so paranoid because of this one kid, I mean what is wrong with me? I' think alot of people from the Rukongai Distritch heard me by now. _

"Why do you want me to go to the academy so badly?" he stared at me coldly.

"Well, for one thing I think you have a lot of spiritual pressure and I noticed you're reiatsu would occasionally spike up in you're sleep, it's probably you're zanpaktou".

"Listen, I don't know want to join the academy okay? So quit bothering me already, you're so hot-headed" He answered.

_Why that little brat! Ugh, he makes me so mad, I just wanna gah I don't know._

"Fine then since you don't want to join the academy, I'LL MAKE YOU JOIN!"

_I grabbed him and I told him a bunch of reasons why he should consider being a soul reaper blah blah blah. He finally listened to me and wanted to join the academy. _

_But there was one problem, how will we get into the Seiretei?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I do not own Bleach**

**Remember to review guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys! I feel really bored today so I decided to update the new chapter of my story!_

_Enjoy:D_

**_I don't own Bleach but I own Sakura Kuchiki so don't use her D:_**

* * *

Toshiro P.O.V

"YOU DON'T EVEN HOW TO GET INTO THE SEIRETEI" I grumbled.

"CALM DOWN, I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET IN." She yelled.

_Jeez, this girl, she's such a handful. I trust her, she might get her way into the soul society after all she is a soul reaper. Don't worry Momo, I'm coming to the Seiretei._

Sakura's P.O.V

_Hmph, what a baka. Of course I can get into the Seiretei just need to think. Maybe they'll let me in cause I know Shiro-dono and saved him from Shunsui Kyōraku, that fight with him was too easy. He must have been going easy on me since to him I looked like a little kid which I was but ughh that's not the point. Tonight, I'm going to take Toshiro to register but for some reason i don't think I want to go to the academy just yet, maybe I'll wait for awhile. _

_I'll get Toshiro in the academy and leave someplace else and I'll come back after a few years._

"Toshiro-sama, we're going to take you to the Seiretei. I have a plan heh"

_He looked at me as if I was crazy but he trusted._

"Fine, I trust you."

_He actually trusts me? Wow,I feel really praised._

"But don't mess up or do anything reckless" he smirked.

"You're telling me that I'm reckless? Of course my plan won't fail, it never fails me"

_I like this side of Toshiro's, it's much more nicer since I met him first. Oh well, better get ready._

* * *

_My original look consisted of a soul reaper uniform with finger less white tekko but I had a cape on with the Royal Guard symbol on the back. I wore my hair up in a ponytail with my side bangs out and with one sword on each side of my hip. Toshiro came out just wearing his average clothes but soon enough he would be able to wear the academy uniform._

"You ready to go, Toshiro-sama?"

"Why are you acting so formal with me?"

"Because I choose to greet everyone with formality"

"Alright then. Let's go"

_We made it by the gate. There was a big man in a black kimono and I told him we are here signing Toshiro up for the Academy. The big man looked at me and he immediately let me in which was strange maybe he noticed the symbol on my back or just the uniform. We made it to the academy registration booth._

"Good morning, I'm here to register my friend here, Toshiro Hitsugaya to the academy" I said politely.

"Of course just let him fill out this form" she said.

"Okay Toshiro, go fill out the form. I'll be right here"

_I noticed all the captains walking around and I just watched them in awe. Immediately I noticed Shirou-dono talking with Shunsui. He noticed me and him and Shunsui started approaching me. Oh no this can't be good._

"Hey Kid, how's it going" Shunsui greeted.

"I have a name you know, Kyoraku-dono. My name is Sakura Kuchiki"

"Yeah Shunsui, address her properly. Atleast she addressed you nicely" Shirou-dono said.

"Alright. How's it going Sakura-_chan?" _He smirked.

I glared at him. "I'm doing just fine, Kyoraku-dono. I'm just here to register my friend to the academy. He has dreams about his zanpaktou talking to him and he has a lot spiritual pressure"

"Wow, I'm impressed." Shunsui said in surprise.

"Me too" Shirou-dono agreed.

_We were later interrupted by Toshiro who was done filling out the form and he was now wearing the academy attire._

"Oh hey Toshiro-sama. Congratulations on making it into the academy."

"Thank you" he said.

_Later I introduced him to Kyoraku-dono and Shirou-dono and Shirou-dono was really glad to meet because both of their names sounded alike and the had white hair. Before, we left Shirou-dono gave us a huge basket filled with candy and Toshiro was a bit freaked. I couldn't blame him though it was rather odd._

"You gonna eat that?" I asked.

"You can have it" He said

"Thanks but here's some in case if you change you're mind heh"

_He thanked me later. I told him I was going to leave because my job here was done._

"Wait, you're leaving?" He asked rather disappointingly.

"Yeah, I will come back soon maybe. I'm not sure."

"I see but where you will you go?"

"I don't know but I'll miss you Toshiro-sama. Make sure you become a Captain for me heh"

I shunpoed away and from that point I decided to go live in the land of the living.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Review and tell me all about it.**

**I don't own Bleach**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys! I'm just so bored today, so I decided to update another chapter._

_The story started moving forward in the future so a bit before Ichigo became a soul reaper._

**_I do not own Bleach but I own Sakura Kuchiki D:_**

_Enjoy ^.^_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

_After the few years since I left the soul society, I have made friends with Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. They were both fraternal twins of the Kurosaki Family who has a huge amount of spiritual pressure. I also went to their school for a little while but the school told me that I was too smart and I had to go to Karakura High School._

_At Karakura High School, I was made Captain of the Soccer Team and occasionally the players there would address me as Captain Kuchiki even in the hallways. Same goes for the Kendo Club, I would carry around a wooden stick so that i don't have to get out of my gigai all the time._

_At Karakura High School, a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. He was Karin's and Yuzu's older brother. He had bright orange hair and brown eyes. Karin had black hair and really dark purple eyes but they look black, Yuzu takes after her mum so she has light brown hair and light brown eyes._

_Their dad was a different story. He's a totally nutcase but I know who he really is. Isshin Shiba, former 10th Division Captain and former head of the Shiba clan. He just acts the way he is because for the sake of his kids and I admire him for that even if he is a total lunatic._

_Ichigo's mother,Masaki Kurosaki was the most prettiest woman I had ever seen. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was a full-blooded Quincy but unfortunately she died from a hollow by protecting Ichigo._

_I had to live on my own in an luxury apartment with 3 bedrooms and the reason I had this apartment is because I had to take a job as a model. I know what you're thinking it's probably the worst job ever but it was probably the easiest job that could give you a lot of cash. Oh, it's time to go to school._

* * *

"Good morning,Captain Kuchiki." Mizuiro said.

"Good morning,Kojima-san"

I walked over to my classroom and made my way to my seat.

"Good morning everyone" said.

"Good morning " everyone replied.

"Today,we have a new student. Come in introduce yourself."

She was petite with black hair and violet eyes.

"Hello,my name is Rukia Kuchiki"

My eyes widened and everyone started staring at me.

* * *

**Sorry it was really short. I'll make the next more longer. Until then. see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haii Guys! I finally decided to update not that anyone even reads this story at all but I like it.**

**So I guess it's just my opinion.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_Previously__ on The Lost Kuchiki Princess..._**  
**

_"Today,we have a new student. Come in introduce yourself."_

_She was petite with black hair and violet eyes._

_"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki"_

_My eyes widened and everyone started staring at me._

* * *

"Hey Captain, do you know her or are you related to her somehow?" Muzuiro asked.

"Uhm nope, never seen her before" I said, I sounded as if I actually did know her but I really didn't. For some reason, Ichigo seems to be flipping out when he saw her maybe he knew. It's obvious that she's a soul reaper and that Ichigo has a lot of spiritual pressure same goes for his younger sister Karin but Yuzu.

"Okay Rukia, you can go sit next to Ichigo Kurosaki over there. Ichigo, raise your hand!" said.

From the looks of it, it seems like Ichigo and Rukia to seem to have an intense argument. I wonder what they are talking about. Finally, the bell rang and we can go home but before I can even go outside the door, Rukia grabbed me and dragged me all the way to the field.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?" I yelled, I was really irritated the way she just grabbed me without saying anything.

"I never seen you in the Soul Society or the Kuchiki Manor, Who are you?" She was dead serious, I'm not sure how to respond to that. Oh no, I'm in for it now the way she was looking at me was sickening, I couldn't take it. I was just staring at her in silent. I'm guessing the Kuchiki's are a noble clan, what if she tells the Clan Leader? Oh dammit, I'll be in big trouble.

"I'm Sakura Kuchiki" I said, once she heard my name her eyes widened and then she left.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! BACK TO ICHIGO'S CLOSET OF SOMETHING?" I yelled at her just to get her attention but she just stared at me and left. Well, that was definitely odd. I have noticed that she is in her gigai for a pretty long time. There's one man who I know to go talk to. I made my way all the way to Urahara's Candy Shop and I saw him outside of his shop as if he was expecting me.

"Hey, Urahara-san!"

"Well well, if it isn't Sakura Kuchiki herself. What brings you to my shop?" He said as he waved his little white fan in front of his mouth.

"I want to know, what happened to Rukia Kuchiki? Why is she in her gigai for so long?" I questioned.

"I see you've noticed that as well. Well no matter of hiding the truth, it seems that Rukia Kuchiki has given her soul reaper powers to Ichigo Kurosaki".

I was flabbergasted, wait what? Why did she give him soul reaper powers? Strange. I have a feeling someone from the soul society would be retrieving her because of the crime she did after all she would be breaking_ the law_. I understand that Ichigo has immense spiritual pressure maybe she wanted him to protect himself since he attracts a lot of hollows.

"Hmm, it looks like a senkaimon opened not far from here. It seems like 2 strong spiritual pressures appeared, one of which seems to be Captain if I'm not mistaken"as he placed his fan in front of his face. "So it seems, I guess I was right they are after Rukia. I'm not surprised." as I sipped my tea.

"Don't you think you should get back home, Miss Kuchiki?" asked Kisuke as he glanced up at me. "Your right, well goodbye Kisuke" I noticed at the time so I left home. On my way home, I see Ichigo on the ground and Rukia turning her back to him.

_What the hell? What's going on? Maybe I should go check out or maybe I shouldn't get involved no wait I should go. I started walking towards the scene and I noticed two men. One of them appear to be a Captain due to his spiritual pressure, he had long black hair with __kenseikans in his hair which is used to represent his nobility of the Kuchiki clan and he had gray eyes, he also wore white fingerless tekko just like the ones I wear. The other soul reaper, his head looked like a pineapple, he has brown eyes and long crimson red hair._

"Who goes there?" the pineapple headed guy yelled. _Damn, I'm caught, I might as well reveal myself since he found out it was me. _

"I dare _Pineapple head_" I stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with the pineapple headed guy. I noticed Rukia's eyes widened when she saw me and the pineapple headed man's eye started twitching like crazy.

"How dare you, who do you think you are barging in like this?" he started glaring at me. I wasn't sure what to do, should I go into my soul reaper form or wait until he makes a move? Then suddenly, I saw Ichigo on the ground trying to speak. He said "Don't get involved Sakura, you'll only get hurt".

"Coming from the guy who's injured on the ground and can barely speak" Then suddenly I heard something "Roar, Zabimaru" It was out of nowhere so I suddenly came out of my gigai and got one of my swords and blocked it. Interesting, I might as well cut up his blade.

"Be happy that I actually would summon my zanpaktou for a pity fight like this. Shimmer, sakura no kagayaki" his eyes widened when he was my zanpaktou so did everyone around him. Hmm, I never thought my zanpaktou would make a big impact on everyone. I watched as my zanpaktou cut every single one of his strings that are attached to his sword.

I started to say something and then I yelled "Hado number 91, Senju Koten Taiho" and watched as he fell to the ground. "Tsk,small fry" I mumbled. I heard Rukia yell "RENJI". Hmm, so that's the pineapple head's name. I started to walk toward Ichigo and I noticed Renji struggling to get up and I just narrowed my eyes at him. "You're pretty good for a little girl" he tried to speak. How dare he call me a little girl, I'll show him.

"I'll have you know that I'm not just a little girl. I made it into the Royal Guards that should tell you something"

"Oh really, then why are you here?"

"Because I left the Royal Guards" I mumbled.

"What's your name? I'll be sure to win the next time, I see you"

"My name Sakura Kuchiki and I think this won't be last time we will be seeing each other but I'll have you know that I intend to win" I smirked. His eyes and his Captain's eyes just widened. Jeez, what's with everyone and eye widening. "Wait a minute" I just noticed that the Captain just spoke for once. He seemed scary but emotionless.

"What is it?" I questioned while trying to lift up Ichigo who was refusing to get up.

"Come with me to the Soul Society" said the silent Captain. _Why in the world would I want to do that? I was just speechless._

"You're just going to make me your prisoner or something and anyways I came here to get away from the Soul Society not go back" _Dammit, what if he tries to slaughter me or something. I better get away from him and fast. _

"You are coming right now" he getting angry. Ah finally, I managed to lift Ichigo up. Better run away now.

"Goodbye, Captain Kuchiki" I shunpoed as fast as I could with Ichigo's body with me. I left them just like that, the last I saw of him was his dirty look he gave me which made me so mad. I decided to drop off Ichigo at his and I told his father so he could fix him up. There's no doubt that's Ichigo's going to go save Rukia, I might as well go with him and see what this Captain Kuchiki really like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello People, Pookie here xP. I decided to update because I'm bored as always.**

**Special thanks to Hylla for reviewing alot and making it a favorite.**

**I actually thought that no one reads this story ;-;**

**I do not own Bleach only the OC**

* * *

_Previously on The Lost Kuchiki Princess..._

_Byakuya Kuchiki, head the Kuchiki Clan told Sakura that she must come to the Soul Society with him but she refused. At first, she recklessly came into fight beating Renji Abarai lieutenant of the 6th Division. Unfortunately, they took Rukia Kuchiki with them to sentence her to her death and Ichigo plans on rescuing her no matter what happens._

_So far in the story, Kisuke and Yourichi decide to train Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad in order to save Rukia. As they finished training, they all went to the Soul Society and there they meet Kukaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba. They decided to help them break into the Soul Society, it took a while for Ichigo to convert his spiritual pressure into the little but he managed to do it. The story continues when they broke into the Soul Society._

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_Great, just great. We broke into the Seiretei and all the squads are now looking for us, when we split up I decided to stay with Yourichi. I had to hide my face in case if I bump into Captain Kuchiki or Renji._

"Damn, what are we going to do now Yourichi?" I asked since all the soul reapers are everywhere since they are looking us.

"Go find Uryu and Orihime and make sure they are safe" she ordered with her male like cat voice. I just stared into her golden eyes and nodded. I had to look for Uryu and Orihime which wasn't easy because everywhere I went the soul reapers were there. There was only one solution, I had to look like one of them so I changed my appearance. I wore the simple soul reaper uniform with my hair out and a cherry blossom clip clipping my bangs. I also had my two swords at the side, I wonder if they might find me suspicious. Just when I changed, I found Orhime and Uryu in soul reaper uniforms. I just sweat dropped noticing how suspicious they looked.

"Inoue-san, Ishida-san over here" I motioned, they finally noticed me and came over.

"Aww Sakura you look so cute with that clip, we can be the clip twins" she looked in awe with sparkles in her eyes.

"Ugh shut up, I had to do this so I can change my appearance. I didn't want to do this but-"

"Technically, you chose to do this since it was you're decision" as Uryu pointed out and pushed his glasses up. Grrr, why does he always do that? I just want to punch his stupid glasses.

"SHUT UP WISE GUY, STOP POINTING THINGS OUT ALL THE TIME" I clenched my fist with veins popping on my forehead and stared evilly at him. He flinched for a moment there seeing me so angry at him.

"Quiet you two, they might hear us" Orhime said. She was right, the soul reapers might find us.

"It's not my fault_ Captain Kuchiki_ here is so _hot-headed_" Uryu said. Okay, I seriously wanted to punch this guy right now but I can't be immature. I can beat him up later.

"Anyways, we should try to blend in and gather some Intel regrading Rukia's execution. Now, does anyone have a plan?" I asked.

"Well, we did get ourselves into the 6th Division. It seems the Captain seems to know a lot about the execution" Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Oh? Have you spoke to him?" I questioned.

"Not really, he's really quiet but we can go to the 6th division now" He suggested.

"Alright" I sighed. As we made our way to the 6th Division. I saw what I never wanted to see. It was that Captain and his pineapple headed lieutenant. Damn, how could have I gotten myself into this? I immediately hid behind a fence so they didn't see me.

"Umm Sakura, what are you doing?" Uryu sweat dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MY DOING?! I'M HIDING FROM THAT CREEPY CAPTAIN AND HIS PINEAPPLE HEADED LIEUTENANT" I whispered but shouted at the same time. Oh what the heck, I might as well stop looking like a coward and show myself already maybe they might not recognize me in this appearance.

I slowly came towards the 6th Division along with Orihime and Uryu. Everyone was looking at us funny probably because of two of my swords. Speaking of two swords, I wonder if Shiro-dono still a Captain here because I know that he has a deadly sickness but I shouldn't be thinking that.

"So you guys are back?" a voice behind us came out of nowhere. I immediately knew it was Captain Kuchiki but luckily I shupoed fast enough for him not to notice me all those years of training with Kirinji-san finally paid off. I watched as Uryu answered "Uhh yes sir". The Captain nodded and left, how were they able to fool him that they belonged to the 6th Division?

I decided to follow Captain Kuchiki to see what he was up too. Of course, he wouldn't be able to detect my spiritual pressure since it's blocked off because of the clip Hikifune-san gave me years ago. While I was following him, he stopped at the bridge and I immediately saw Ganju Shiba, Hanataro Yamada, and Rukia Kuchiki.

I saw him unleash his zanpaktou, I couldn't believe what I seeing his zanpaktou was exactly like mine's. How was it even possible? Then, I realize there was blood everyone around Ganju. That's it I can't take it anymore. I shunpoed as fast as I could right in front of his face, I was so angry, I had a scowl on my face. His eyes widened when he saw my blade touched his.

It's now or never, this is a fight I will regret.


End file.
